


Blue Jeans (You Know You Made My Eyes Burn)

by htsyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dom!Harry, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, Smut, Top!Harry, a little bit of, bottom!Louis, maybe some, needy!Louis, not really tho tbh, overstim, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htsyles/pseuds/htsyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like they're constantly under a spell when they're around each other, constantly enveloped in each other's being. A constant want want want that quickly turns to need please now that burns in Louis' skin."<br/>-<br/>Basically Louis is tipsy and really horny and Harry is all about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans (You Know You Made My Eyes Burn)

Louis knows he's tipsy after his fifth beer and his ears are starting to burn, like they always do when he drinks. His stomach feels warm and his jeans feel tight, especially around his cock. You can't exactly blame him though, Harry has been making eyes at him all night as he skirted across the room, joking with all the boys, green eyes burning into his blue ones. A filthy smirk has been stretched across his face all night long which only serves as a warning to Louis, one that makes his toes curl up in his shoes.

So okay, maybe Louis was trying to make Harry jealous, but Louis has always been a tease, so it's not like Harry isn't used to it. But tonight Harry has been giving him this _look_ and the alcohol is getting to Louis in the worst (or best, he can't decide) kind of way, making him want Harry more than he wants to fuck with Harry (which is _a lot_ because Harry always, _always_ fucks Louis so hard his head spins).

Louis downs the rest of his beer in one final gulp, tilting his head back with his lips wrapped obscenely around the bottle because he knows Harry's watching, can feel it in his bones. He almost shivers from it, the intensity.

Everything with Harry has always been so intense, so passionate and quick and sudden and unbreakable. It's like they're constantly under a spell when they're around each other, constantly enveloped in each other's being. A constant _want want want_ that quickly turns to _need please now_ that burns in Louis' skin.

Louis says his goodbye to the group surrounding Zayn and Liam before finding his way to where Harry is hiding in the corner of the club. He feels drunk and fuzzy and he wants Harry to fuck him tonight, then again in the morning, and yeah, forever probably if he had the choice. Louis slides into Harry's lap.

"Want you to fuck me," he actually purrs into Harry's ear, because, well. He's drunk. And horny. And it works, which he knows from experience. Harry smirks at him and rubs his thighs with his hands, god, his _fucking hands, jesus._ Louis is probably a little too drunk. "Please, want your fingers in me, wanna feel so good because of you, wanna _cum for you_." Louis says the words into Harry's neck, nosing behind his ear, smirking when Harry's grip on his thighs tighten immensely. Louis kisses Harry's neck sloppily and Harry knows it's time to go home.

-

"Want to suck you off first, want you to fuck my mouth," Louis is whispering filthy things as Harry fumbles with the keys into the flat and if Harry weren't just a turned on by it as he is annoyed by it, he thinks he might've hit Louis. He barely gets the door closed behind them before Louis is pushing him into it, kissing his neck sloppily, hands wandering into his tight jeans. His grip punches the air out of Harry, makes him very thankful he decided against pants this morning. He grips the hair at the back of Louis' neck tightly, making him gasp as Harry kisses him, all tongue and teeth and _want_.

Louis is loosely gripping Harry's cock as he drops to his knees in, what he probably thinks, a graceful way. Harry helps him in unbuttoning his jeans before shoving them down just enough for his cock to be hanging out obscenely.

Louis is quick but sloppy in his technique tonight. Usually he makes Harry beg for it, teasing his thighs and his balls, making him insane with it before Louis will even put his mouth on him. Tonight Louis goes straight for it, making Harry tense up as Louis licks a stripe from the base to the head, where he circles his tongue before wrapping his lips tightly around and sucking. Harry likes this Louis the best, mouth open and soft. Taking and taking, submitting to what _Harry_ wants.

Harry places a hand on the back of his neck, the other lifting his shirt up with a tight grip so he can see Louis as he looks up at him with _blue blue blue_. "Fuck," Harry bites out. "Fuck, gonna fuck your mouth. Gonna make you feel it tomorrow in your throat. Wanna make you cry."

And, well, okay. Louis moans hotly around Harry, redoubling his efforts as Harry's hand guides him further down his cock. Louis grips his thighs tightly, inching closer and closer to the base of his cock, swallowing around the head when he gets there. His eyes are starting to water when Harry finally releases his to get a breath. Louis pumps Harry a few times, looking up at him and nodding, giving him the okay, _he's ready he wants this please please please_ , an unspoken message that Harry understands because he's Harry.

This time Harry wraps a hand around the base of his own cock, guiding it into Louis' waiting mouth, feeding it to him, going until he nudges the back of his throat, not stopping even then. Louis' nose brushes the patch of pubic hair before he pauses. He wraps his hand around his neck, waiting, looking at Louis, a hot coil burning in his stomach. He brings back his hips a little bit before coming forward again, Louis' lips wrapped tightly around him.

Fuck fuck _fuck_ , Louis can't even think straight, he's drunk on Harry, drunk on _this_. He feels so full, his eyes burning, his throat, too. His jaw is starting to ache as Harry builds a pace, more consistent and demanding. It doesn't take very long before Harry is fucking into Louis' mouth, grunting hotly, making Louis moan around him, spit slipping out around his lips, tears burning as they slide down his cheeks. Harry presses a thumb against his cheek, feeling his cock slide in and out, and wow, that's way too much. 

"Don't wanna cum like this, fuck, Louis, fuck," Harry pulls out, tries not to cum all over Louis' face as he gasps for air, staring up at him from his knees. He notices his hand between his thighs, palming his dick through his jeans and tugs him to his feet. "Bedroom," he slurs into his mouth, gripping his arse as he guides him blindly backwards.

When they get there Harry quickly and roughly tugs Louis' shirt off of him. Louis is quick to unbutton his jeans, quickly tugging them off as Harry watches him. Louis pulls Harry in for a hot kiss before Harry is tugging off Louis' pants too. They probably look ridiculous, Louis thinks, he's completely naked, rubbing against Harry, who's fully clothed aside from his dick, which is pressing into his stomach. Harry pushes him forward, knocking them both onto the bed. He pushes a jean-clad thigh in between Louis'.

"Oh, fuck, Harry," Louis pants into his mouth. The friction from his jeans is weird but so good, and Louis really wants to cum, particularly like this, rubbing his cock against Harry's fucking insanely tight jeans, the denim catching on his head as he thrusts up against it. Harry bears his thigh down, can tell how much Louis wants this. It makes him feel like a fucking teenager, humping up onto his leg like this, but the heat in his stomach makes him forget that he should be embarrassed by this need, this burning desire in his head to just fucking _cum_. He's chasing the fire licking his skin, grinding into Harry's leg harder and harder.

"I don't even need to touch you, you could cum just like this, couldn't you?" Harry says to Louis, his voice just as wrecked as his.

"Shit, yes, yes, please, Harry," Louis would beg if it meant Harry would keep grinding down into him like this. It's hot and quick, Louis' cock is on fire, and his toes are starting to curl from his need.

"I'm gonna make you cum like this," Harry growls, "Then I'm gonna fuck you, make you come again. Gonna make you beg for it, wanna make you beg for my cock."

"God, please," Louis throws his head back and Harry starts an assault on his throat, sucking deep love bites that send heat down his spine. He grips Harry's arse, pulling him harder against him. "More, more, more, please, I wanna cum please Harry _please_ ," all slurs out of his mouth at once, and if Louis could, he would feel shame, but right now, Harry is gripping his arse, spreading his cheeks and rubbing a dry finger over his entrance, pulling him up against his thigh. It's so much, _so_ , so much, his hot tongue on his nipple now, and _oh, god_.

"Come on, Lou, cum for me, baby. Cum on my fucking leg, Lou," and wow, Louis can't really resist that. His body seizes up, moaning hotly and loud as he cums, spilling all over Harry's fucking jeans. He feels like he can't breathe, his vision whiting out around the edges. His hand flies to his hair, twisting it and pulling at the strands, like he can't help it, and really, he can't. Harry does this to him, makes him forget how to even fucking _think_ , pushing him until he literally just _can't_ anymore. It's a constant thing, to be able to just lose himself in moments with Harry, makes him forget who he is, what he's supposed to be. He feels suspended, sated, euphoric. Like he's at a half way point between _something_ , but he can never put his feelings into actual words.

He doesn't think he'll ever be able to move again, when he comes back into the real world, whimpering lightly as Harry traces a hand over his nipples.

"Look so good when you cum, Lou," Harry whispers to him, making Louis close his eyes and inhale deeply. He just came but he knows he could cum again if Harry tried, and yeah, Harry's going to. Harry presses his mouth against Louis', coaxing him into a filthy kiss that has Louis gripping Harry's dick. He's hard and heavy in his hand and that makes Louis' spine tingle. "Gonna open you up with my fingers, then I'm gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk."

-

And that he does. Harry's got three fingers in Louis, twisting and prodding, nudging against his prostate with every in-and-out he does. Louis is twisting around under the hand pressing him into the bed, and he's _trying_ to stay still, knows it pisses Harry off, but he can't, he wants it too much. He's still sensitive, but his dick is hard, and he's ready, but Harry just won't _fuck_ him already.

"Please Harry, please, I'm ready," Louis pants, but to no avail. Harry nudges against his prostate harder, punching the breath out of Louis, making his body tighten and arch. He's got one of Louis' legs on his shoulders, crouching between Louis' legs, holding one of his hips, his other pressed into Louis. He's looking at his fingers, biting his lips, then looks up to Louis, who looks ridiculous. He's got crazy hair, red bitten lips from teasing it with his teeth, his eyes are glassy and huge with lust, and he's whimpering, eyebrows drawn tight on his forehead, fingers dug tight into the bed sheets. He's _wrecked_ and Harry's barely even started yet. "Please please _please pleeaase._ "

Harry slowly withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the bed sheets before fumbling to find the lube. He slicks up his cock, much to Louis' relief, before nudging in slowly.

Louis might actually explode. He's already cum once tonight, sensitive and pliant, and Harry's pinning both of his legs back, his hands grasping under his knees as he drags his cock in and out of Louis. He's big, Louis knows this, but tonight he feels _huge_ , making him feel full. And Harry can tell, pumping in and out, stretching Louis out slowly so he can feel the burn of it. Louis' head is spinning, words trying to leave his mouth, but not quite getting there. Instead his jaw hangs open, sucking in air and not much else. His eyes are glued shut, head thrown back, just gasping as Harry teases his neck with his lips and tongue. He's moving his hips up, trying to egg Harry on, trying to get _more more more_. Harry picks up his pace.

He's pumping in and out now, his cock head nudging around in Louis, making him whimper and pant. "So _needy_ ," Harry groans out loud, which only makes Louis whimper louder as he starts to fuck into him harder. Harry pushes him harder into the bed, going faster and rougher, seeking his prostate with his cock. Louis' hands scramble for something, anything to hold on to. The bed is starting to creak under his effort, protesting his hard strokes. Louis just pants under him, trying to fucking _breathe_ , because wow, okay. Harry's actually fucking the breath out of him.

"God," Harry moans out. "You just fucking _take it_ so well."

And that's when Harry slams head on into his prostate. The noise Louis makes is sinful, high and breathy and loud and it spurs Harry on, _harder harder harder_ until Louis is pretty sure he can't feel his legs.

"Oh my god, oh my god, _Harry, ohmygod_ ," Louis doesn't even have control over himself anymore. His thighs are shaking, trying to clamp down, his cock is so fucking hard and heavy on his stomach, precome leaking out of the tip, rubbing all over his torso from Harry's thrusts bouncing his body. He's gonna cum again, he can feel it in his gut, the way his dick is throbbing. Harry closes his thighs, holds both with one hand, _jesus both of them_ , looming over Louis. The new position makes Louis mewl under Harry, his prostate getting assaulted with every thrust. His body arches, violently and quickly under Harry, which causes him to press Louis down by the throat. His eyes snap open, moaning hotly.

Harry isn't choking him, but there's pressure there that says that he can, he will if he needs to, and it makes Louis' head spin and his stomach lurch. Louis barely has time to gasp out "fuck, 'm cumming," before he's breathless under Harry, wound up tight like a rubber band about to shoot off across the room. He actually sobs out loud, sucking in air because he forgot to breathe, probably couldn't even if he tried. Harry's fucking him through it, holding him down tightly, panting above him, trying not to break, too. Louis is shaking and broken and fucking _withering_ under him now, egging Harry on with his noises, circling his hips as best he can when he's fucked out to oblivion and back. It takes Harry about not even a full thrust before he's collapsing over him, cumming, biting into Louis' skin and shuddering from the force of his orgasm.

Louis doesn't know how long they stay like that, Harry over top of him, pressing him into the mattress, but he couldn't move if he tried. It takes until Harry rolls off of him before he can even breathe properly again. He doesn't even open his eyes, just lets Harry clean him up before he relaxes into Harry's hold when he finally gets back into bed. It's quiet for a moment.

"Think you can cum again?" Harry nuzzles into him, Louis can feel his smirk against his cheek. He's quick to smack Harry's stomach.

"Not in this fucking life time. I'm not even going to be able to walk tomorrow as is," he grumbles, pulling away from Harry.

"Hmm, next time then," Harry laughs, collects Louis again, pulls him tight into his chest. Louis rolls his eyes, next time, _yeah fuckin' right_ , and snorts. Harry sighs. "Don't I matter, Lou?"

Louis grunts out a solid " _No_." and he feels Harry's chest move under him, laughing. He smiles lightly before finally, _finally_ going to sleep.


End file.
